


Blinded

by Helenae



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenae/pseuds/Helenae
Summary: Alisaie watches her brother as he yearns after Estinien, annoyed that he does not simply confess his feelings for him. So she decides that his inaction needs to be encouraged with action.((Present for gf will update tags later so this doesn't spoil her right away)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to you all and especially my girlfriend who possibly has an unhealthy obsession at shipping Estinien and Alphinaud. ((Who am I kidding, so do I)). I hope this fic will leave you all happy and content with a nice but naughty tale between two Elezens ;)

If Alisaie was fond of someone, she knew that she would boldly alert their attention to her affections. There would be none of that ‘does he like me, or does he like me not?’ nonsense. Instead, she would lay her intent at their feet and take the repercussions of her actions whatever come what may. The person of her affections would know and Alisaie would either be happy or utterly heartbroken. There would be no pining with her and daydreams of what could be if she only let them know of her feelings. And even if her feelings were not reciprocated, Alisaie knew she would be able to move on and find someone else who would see her the same way that she saw them. 

So, Alisaie did not understand her brother whom she watched from a distance blustering about with red cheeks and eyes down casted nervously. It was plain as to how he felt for that man… Estinien, who to all her observations held very much the same feelings as Alphinaud. Admittedly, they were kept tightly guarded and buried. But Alisaie was astute in her observations just as Alphinaud was obvious with his actions. The brotherly love she had once learnt of between Estinien and Alphinaud had evolved past that and into a suppressed romance that neither acknowledged. And it was clear as day to her in her twin’s actions. For instance, Alphinaud rarely tried to garner approval from his peers. He would rather take the arrogant route where he knew- or as Alisaie saw it, believed that he was correct and therefor did not need their approval. The only exceptions were the Warrior of Light, whom which Alisaie would argue Alphinaud truly held a brotherly relationship with, and Estinien. And there was a significant difference in approval seeking from the Warrior of Light and Estinien. 

For one, Alphinaud absolutely beamed when Estinien gave his approval. And it was always for the smallest things, honestly. 

“Estinien, I managed to catch a fish and clean it.”

“Estinien, I sat up camp all by myself.”

“Estinien, I managed to put on my boots and tie them all by myself-“

Alisaie’s face scrunched at her imagined twin brother, but sadly it was not far from the truth. Alphinaud was absolutely helpless in his affections. At first it was cute, watching him jog up to Estinien to look at him wide eyed and flushed which in turn caused Estinien to speak more gruffly and tense up as he struggled to hide his own interest in her brother. But now, watching them from across the yard with Alphinaud standing in Estinien’s personal space, Alisaie only found annoyance at her brother’s overly sappy nature to the retired Azure Dragoon.

“It’s not as if Estinien would deny him any advances.” Alisaie muttered under her breath as she watched Alphinaud bring his hand to his lips in his normal, thoughtful, yet pondering way only to use it as a ruse to hide his nervous chuckle. Estinien in turn allowed his lips to stretch widely enough it could be considered a smile. 

“My brother is a helpless and utter fool.” Alisaie sighed as she began to approach the two to end their overt flirtation that was leading to nowhere. If she had been in Alphinaud’s position, Alisaie would have grabbed Estinien by his uncannily luscious locks and kissed him square on the lips until he had to drag her off him. It would get the message straight through even his thick skull. But Alphinaud did not have enough iron in his spine to ever dare to do such a thing. In fact, Alisaie was more than certain that she would be an old maid before Alphinaud ever received his first kiss from anyone, let alone a man that was twice their age. 

Probably feels ashamed to have any feelings for someone so young. Alisaie surmised, knowing that if she had been Estinien’s situation that she too might feel the need for caution. Not that she ever would. Action was the best honesty in her book. And, as Alisaie saw it and no doubt Alphinaud shared her inclinations, if they were brave enough to die in battle and be a force to change the face of politics around Eorzea, then they were old enough to love whom ever they chose. Alisaie would even be the first one to admit that Alphinaud chose a fine specimen in crushes with Estinien. A little rough around the edges, sure, but the ruggedness matched his voice and intense, deep set, eyes. 

“Good afternoon, Estinien.” Alisaie spoke with a slight hint of petulancy. “How our lives have improved with you gracing us with your presence. Wouldn’t you agree, Alphinaud?”

Alphinaud froze at her words, his eyes growing wide as he detected a hidden meaning. 

_Do you not enjoy his sudden appearance, dearest brother?_

Alphinaud cleared his throat and said in a rather nervous voice, “I-I am sure what my sister means is that you were sorely missed. Especially the Warrior of Light. He misses his duels with you.” 

“I am very certain, my dear brother, that is not my meaning in the slightest” Alisaie challenged not allowing her brother to retreat. Cocking her head up at Estinien she gave him an impish smile. “Your presence has brightened my brother’s mood. I dare say, after a fortnight my dearest brother becomes a mopey mess without your presence.”

“Must you!” Alphinaud squeaked in horror. Estinien on the other hand seemed to be amused at the thought and asked him, “Is this true boy? Are you mewling about and missing our lessons?”

Alisaie almost choked as her mind couldn’t help but think of a double entendre. 

“I am not ‘mewling’” Alphinaud argued with his friend his chin jutting out in defiance that honestly only painted him guilty. 

Alisaie gripped her brother’s shoulder lightly and said in a solemn voice, “Oh assure you greatly, Estinien, not even kitten mewls as loudly as Alphinaud.”

Beneath her fingers she could feel Alphinaud shaking and his face was flushed red. Estinien seemed to realize that this wasn’t her standard teasing of her twin and shifted awkwardly from foot to foot as he looked away. 

Well it seems that Estinien took the hint. Alisaie thought in triumph. 

Alphinaud broke the silence as he said in a vague tone, “I suppose what my sister says is partially true. I do miss our talks and the worldly things you share. Perhaps after a fortnight I find myself with ought to do.” Estinien shifted more easily, his face scowling marginally less. Alphinaud, coughed again once more nervously causing Alisaie’s eyes to roll. 

Alisaie was calculating an answer to counter her brother’s claim when Estinien spoke rather calmly, “Perhaps I can make it a happen to come around more. You do need sufficient teaching, so I do not need to fear of you perishing in the wilderness.”

Alphinaud nodded and the friendly, tense barrier was erected thickly between her brother and Estinien. With a huff, Alisaie spoke, “Oh yes, fine and dandy and all. Perhaps while you’re at it, take my brother with you into the wilderness.” 

She couldn’t bare the thought of the two mooning after each with frequent visits. 

“Perhaps you two can...” And Alisaie made sure to give Alphinaud the most meaningful look before saying, “bond.”

A choked sound died in Alphinaud’s throat as he stood in horror at Alisaie’s bold words. Estinien, on the hand, merely lifted his eyebrows in confusion. No, Estinien was honestly a warrior. Polar opposite really when compared to Alphinaud. Yet, for all of Estinien Wrymblood’s boldness in battle he seemed utterly cowed when it came to romancing her brother. Alisaie originally believed he would be the type to take what he wanted. But she had thus far been disproved wrong when she realized that he was actually the type of struggle to admit what type of mood he was in. Truly a disappointment. 

“Well I suppose I should stop trying to provoke my brother into solving his… issues.” Alisaie decided to pick her words carefully. “Will you be staying with us tonight, Estinien?” 

“Aye.” Estinien answered curtly, his walls going up as he sensed something threatening in Alisaie. 

“Are you done?” Alphinaud demanded hotly. 

_“Aye,”_ Alisaie mimicked Estinien’s gruff answer in a deep voice before sauntering off. 

If they couldn’t start their little romance, then Alisaie decided she would provoke them into action. 

\---

Alphinaud felt furious. It had been a pleasant afternoon just idly talking Estinien. He had spoke of his recent accomplishments, deciphering a particularly archaic leaflet and translating it into common Eorzean, and Estinien listened. To be frank, only intellectuals like Urianger gave him their full attention when he spoke of his scholarly achievements. But the downside was that Urianger was never truly impressed. Grateful for Alphinaud’s contribution, certainly, but that man could do the same work with more accurate understanding and translations. Estinien, on the other hand, was always impressed. 

“I never had formal education.” Estinien said one day. “I learned to write my own name from Halonic versus my mother would have me practice each evening. Apparently, I am named after a poor soldier that did something rather.” 

Despite Estinien’s dry disinterest in his name’s origin, Alphinaud replied with amazement, “But is that not an honor to be named after a founding member of one’s culture?”

Estinien chuckled before shaking his head, “Oh you’d think that, being Sharlyan and all. Nay, Alphinaud. Everyone is named after someone from the Halonic versus.”

Alphinaud looked at him inquisitively before asking, “Oh? Like who?”

“Ser Aymeric shares a namesake with a cobbler who saved a High Lady by giving her his shoes to escape a wyrm.” Estinien said bluntly despite the silly tale. 

Alphinaud failed at holding his laughter before asking, “And Lord Artoirel and Emmanellain? Lord Haurchefant?”

Estinien shrugged, “Well… now I hate to disappoint. They are just named after past kin. Common name in the Fortemps lineage, I ‘suppose. But… remember Ser Aymeric’s third in command? Ser Handeloup? His name actually comes from a humorous folk tale.” Estinien had leaned in his breath brushing over the tips of Alphinaud’s ears. 

They were so close, far too close to be called proper. And yet, Alphinaud wanted him closer so he could feel the heat of his dearest friend against his. It was hard to keep the conversation going when Alphinaud looked up at Estinien through his eye lashes to see his usually tight-laced mouth smirking at him. Nibbling on his bottom lip, Alphinaud asked, “Tell me the tale, if you would.” 

Pouring them both a little more wine, Estinien picked up his glass and swirled it slightly before saying in a husky voice:

_“Handeloup, Handeloup, loop me a maid_

_One as fair as High Lord's maid_

_Handeloup, Handeloup, rope be made_

_Two for the souls the lope shall take”_

Alphinaud’s eyes watched the formation of his dearest friend’s lips only to be caught off guard by the lines of his verse. “That is… rather morbid.” Alphinaud said before slightly pulling away from Estinien. 

But Estinien’s rare, boisterous laugh pulled him in as he felt Estinien’s hand grip his small shoulder. “You’d think so. How is it not humorous to make the rope for the kidnapping of a woman and then to make their own nooses?”

Alphinaud grimaced but found the dark humor, “I guess I can see your point.” He relished in the way that Estinien held him tightly to him for a moment. His whole body sensitive and astute to every muscle and bone of Estinien that was currently touching him. 

But like always, his friend pulled away to a safe distance. Leaving Alphinaud cold and yearning for more. However, no matter how much Alphinaud wanted to meet his friend in a kiss, his heart knew it probably would never be. Estinien saw him as a younger brother, so much so that he was comfortable with Alphinaud curling up beside him. There was no awkwardness but Alphinaud heart was full of turmoil. He wanted Estinien’s light touches to mean more than a friendly ruffle of his hair. He wanted his leaning in to be an invitation to kiss him. But none of that would be, and honestly was for the best. Estinien was twice his age and if he ever decided to stop wandering Eorzea, would be the heart breaker of many women. Unfortunately, Alphinaud would have his broken eventually from a safe distance. 

And after Alisaie’s little stunt, it was no wonder that his heartbreak didn’t start that very night. Estinien had left Alphinaud’s side only a few minutes after Alisaie’s little stunt. The air between them were awkward and Alphinaud couldn’t bring himself to look Estinien in the eye for fear that he understood what his twin had been so pointedly hinting at. 

“I’m too accompany the Warrior of Light. He wishes to enlist my expertise in killing flying monsters. Then I shall be off for the South Shroud.” Estinien said after their conversation had died for several moments. “I should prepare. It was good seeing you, Alphinaud.”

His head snapped up at Estnien’s words, his face showing the hurt at the sudden departure. So Estinien would be leaving after his little quest with the Warrior of Light? It wasn’t uncommon but shakenly unexpected for Alphinaud. 

“I-I see. But did you not just say you'd stay the night?” Alphinaud’s voice cracked with bitterness and Estinien shrugged. 

“I may come back to camp for the night.” 

“Then have breakfast with me in the morrow.” Alphinaud blurted, his cheeks heating up and his chest aching. 

His outburst caused Estinien to look at him baffled and his lips pursed into a thin line before he said, “For you, I can stay a few extra hours.”

A smile graced Alphinaud’s lips as he nodded and wished Estinien well. But a big part of him wondered why he had to do this to himself. To keep chasing Estinien when there was nothing to be had? 

_Because he is like nectar that sweetens my day._ Alphinaud sighed before heading inside to where his shared rooms were. 

He had a fight to pick, Alphinaud thought darkly as he pushed open their door and saw his twin sister lounging on their plush couch with a book in her lap. The way she composed her self with little care to Alphinaud’s anger only caused him to boil. 

Before the door was fully shut behind him, his words left his lips in a pinched tone, “Pray tell what you were thinking, Alisaie?”

“Hmm?” she said with little care, her eyes still in her book. 

“What you did earlier. You- You know my feelings for Estinien. I told you in confidence and I think it is a little unfair that you would allude to such things in front of him.”

“Allude?” She asked sarcastically. “Its obvious to everyone but him, I merely just trying to get the ball to roll.”

“I do not wish for your help!” Alphinaud argued in a high voice of frustration and horror. 

Alisaie looked from her book and snapped it shut, “Oh and why not?” She asked mockingly despite Alphinaud's anger. 

He thought about taking her be the ankle and pulling her off the couch before beginning a physical fight that would divulge into mostly hair pulling and biting. But in the back of his mind he wondered if he could finally best his sister physically. It had been about four years since the two of them had tussled on the ground, biting and tearing at each other’s clothes. With Alphinaud and her beginning to gain some of their height, Alphinaud knew his shoulders were slightly broader and he had gained some muscle. But poking a physical fight with his sister would probably end up with him nursing a wounded ego. 

“Because Alisaie you don’t understand what is between him and I.” Alphinaud stated bluntly. 

“Mmm, I highly doubt that, Alphinaud. You’re not very good at hiding your emotions like you think you are. Nor are you half as clever as you believe yourself to be.” With a sweet smile, Alphinaud watched his sister hold out her book mockingly. “You’re like this open book, if anything.”

“That does not change the situation. Mayhap he does understand I have feelings for him, but he values our friendship and tolerates them as long as I don’t seek them out.” Alphinaud snapped, his chest increasingly beginning to feel heavier. 

“Or perhaps you’re both shy. Ever think of that?” Alisaie countered before returning to her book as if Alphinaud were of little consequences. 

Her little game stoked the fires in Alphinaud and the next thing he knew he was snapping her book shut. Her eyes flashed with annoyance and Alphinaud glowered at her seriously. “You know he left, don’t you?” Alphinaud’s voice was flat and deep with emotion. “Your little stunt made things uncomfortable between him and I. So much so that I had to convinced him to stay long enough to have breakfast with me in the morning. In which I plan to apologize fully to him for your behavior.” 

“Are you going to apologize for your feelings for him or for me talking about out of turn?” Alisaie questioned in an unbothered tone. 

“Depends on the damage you inflicted on our friendship, _sister_.” Alphinaud found himself seething as he tore her book from her fingers. 

For several moments, Alphinaud felt an uncanny rage in his stomach and he wanted nothing more than to chuck the expensive book into the fireplace across the room. But Alisaie held a warning look that made Alphinaud’s impulsiveness wane. Instead he tossed it onto the couch and stomped off towards the table and poured himself a large glass of wine. 

After taking two big gulps, Alphinaud took in the sweet warmth in his belly before settling in a chair. _Damn my sister. Seven hells if she ruined our friendship._

He thought darkly to himself, and Alphinaud found it hard to breathe evenly with the ache in his chest. After several moments he heard Alisaie let out a heavy sight before saying, “He looks at you as if you’re made of some precious metal. I hardly doubt that Estinien does not share the same feelings.” 

Alphinaud shook his head, rejecting Alisaie’s encouragement. “Be as that may… I cannot take the risk. Some things are far too precious to risk.”

A frustrated tone escape Alisaie and she stood up and stomped up to him with her hands on her hips. “You two moon after each other like two shy adolescents. How long will you allow the two of you to avoid the elephant in the room and meet it head on? You like each other, I just know it. And with your spine, you’ll be forty and he’ll be in his grave by the time you stop being all coy and say something, for gods sakes.” 

Alphinaud squared his shoulders and mustered all the stubbornness in the world and said, “No.”

He saw a flash in his sister eyes before she schooled her face. Alphinaud was surprised when he watched his sister shrug and say neutrally, “If that is what you want Alphinaud, then I shall not say a word more.”

Thickly Alphinaud swallowed, “Yes… yes it’s the best course.” 

Alisaie sighed and said, “Just try to not mope too much brother.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be out yesterday but I got too tired to proof read the chapter. Thank you all who left comments and kudos. Please enjoy.

Estinien returned past midnight, bloodied, sweaty, and exhausted. If Alphinaud had not looked at him with those big eyes and quivering lip he would have stayed out in the wilderness and set up camp. He had plans, as suspicious as that sounded coming from him. And it wasn’t due to wanting to leave Alphinaud’s side that Estinien would be leaving in the morrow. He was trying to carve a new path away from his title of Azure Dragoon. All of his years of suffering and hating, it still gnawed underneath the skin. And the best course was to find a new life. 

But there weren’t many skills Estinien was good at. Fighting and killing would be his bread and butter until he was too old to fight. Before then, Estinien planned to make a name for himself similar to that of the Warrior of Light and perhaps do some good in the world. Which lead to Estinien taking odd jobs, one of which he would be leaving for in the morning. 

First, Estinien needed to eat with Alphinaud. And after their earlier exchange with his sister…

_The way she looked at me… it was as if she could see right through me._

And that was something Estinien did not know quite how to handle. It was rare for him to display affection let alone receive. Usually he took what he wanted, but with Alphinaud he found himself cautious and savoring his every blush and every soft, hidden laugh. 

Slipping off his filthy armor, Estinien splashed icy water in a basin next to his bed over his sweaty skin the best he could. It was far too dark and late to give himself a proper washing. After smudging off most of the blood and dirt off his skin, Estinien collapsed onto his bed and almost instantly fell asleep. He hadn’t dreamed and when a light rasp at his door sounded in his ears, Estinien jerked awake believing he had only just closed his eyes. But the reality was, the sun was up, and birds were chirping loudly outside. 

“Come in…” He answered gruffly before swinging his legs over the side of his bed. 

Tuft of white hair poked his head in and Alphinaud looked at him cautiously, “Did not mean to wake you. You are usually up before the rest of us.”

Estinien was rubbing the bridge of his nose as he shook the sleep from his system and answered, “I came in several hours after midnight. It was a long trek back.” 

Rather sullenly for Alphinaud, the boy bobbed his head once and said, “I noticed that the Warrior of Light has yet to return…”

Estinien nodded. Of course, they hadn’t. He had left him behind when the warrior told Estinien that returning to camp to dine with Alphinaud was insane. He had covered about 30 malms on foot in four hours. And the way his feet and knees ached reminded him that he was indeed getting old. 

Standing stiffly, Estinien walked over to his table and pulled out his chair. Alphinaud’s shoulders were slumped and he was looking at the floor. Cocking his head, Estinien tried to peer at Alphinaud’s face. His cheeks were usually pink and warm in a way that caused Estinien’s to smile and feel oddly relaxed. But instead of a bright, shy smile he was met with one full of anxiety. 

“Is something the matter?” Estinien asked gruffly, confused as to why Alphinaud wasn’t his usual self. 

Catching Alphinaud’s attention, his eyes flicked up and Alphinaud nibbled on his lip nervously, “No… well. Perhaps we will talk after breakfast.” Alphinaud said before pulling up a chair. 

Estinien crossed his arms and scrutinized Alphinaud with a smirk. “Oh? Now you are going to have me wondering all through breakfast?”

Alphinaud looked away and his hands physically tightened around the lip of the table. Several moments of pure silence fell between so much so that even Estinien was beginning to feel nervous. 

_What has gotten into the boy?_ He wondered silently as Alphinaud sat close by yet so far away. 

“Well… I ordered breakfast and I do not wish to waste your time. I know you will like to be on the road well before noon.” 

The obvious avoidance of the topic was instantly picked up by Estinien.

“Mmm… out with it boy.” Estinien said with a slight stern edge. 

Alphinaud nodded and his ears began to pinken. Estinien watched Alphinaud’s lips twitch and begin mute sentences before stopping. It made things uncomfortable and tense. 

“It’s about yesterday… with Alisaie.” Alphinaud said weakly.

And Estinien was not quite sure what the boy was so worried about. 

“About yesterday… in the court yard?” Estinien asked mildly confused. 

“Yes… about what Alisaie said. Me ‘mewling about’.” Alphinaud said in a flat irritated voice that made Estinien all the more perplexed. 

“About you missing my company?” Estinien tried to clarify almost embarrassed to ask the question. It wasn’t every day someone missed him. Aymeric was the closest thing to it and even then, he only demanded that he come around to Ishgard more often. 

“If you wish to ask me to visit Ala Mhigo more often, you only have to ask.” Estinien offered once more like he did the previous day. In the back of his mind he wondered if Alphinaud was rejecting his offer. Perhaps he had been too blunt with his affections for the boy. Or worse he had crossed a line that he knew in all of his bones shouldn’t be crossed. 

“I truly meant what I said.” Estinien spoke with an unusual tender tone. 

The sharp gasp that Alphinaud emitted made even Estinien’s eyes widen slightly and a hot flush went down his spine. He really hated and enjoyed it when the boy displayed such adorable affections towards him. His mouth felt dry and Estinien had dig his nails into his palm to not think any more of it. 

“T-Truly? I…” Alphinaud’s voice died as he looked away from Estinien. Suddenly his brows knitted together as if he were waging some war inside himself. “Estinien I… I-“

A loud knock came at the door and a woman with a tray of food entered. Estinien’s gaze lingered on Alphinaud’s red face. “I was just going to say that I needed to check on our food and here it is!!” Alphinaud lied as a small Miqo’te woman laid a tray full of pastries, cheeses, and sausages between them. Quickly, the younger Elezen plated himself and over enthusiastically took several bites, purposely avoiding their earlier conversation. 

Alphinaud showed signs of relief as the mysterious subject began to be fall to the side. Yet, Estinien remained peeked with curiosity.

And he was bound to find out what the boy was hiding.

“You know… I think I will stay a few more days, Alphinaud.” Estinien spoke after eating his fill. Astutely he watched Alphinaud’s face. It went from shocked to content in a wisp of a second. 

“Are you certain?” Alphinaud asked his eyes beaming for the first time that morning. 

Chuckling and enjoy the small reactions he garnered from the boy Estinien replied teasingly, “Yes, _truly_ certain.”

 

Alphinaud felt as if he were on cloud nine. He shouldn’t be, but he was. Estinien had not figured out Alisaie’s cryptic teasing and somehow it had prompted Estinien to stay longer and promise to visit more often. Now the several weeks to months yearnings for his friend could be lessen. And if one could feel as if they were made of bubbles, Alphinaud certainly felt it then. Just the thought that he mattered enough to Estinien to change his plans was enough to set his day abright with delight. 

When he entered his room, he didn’t care the Alisaie was just stirring from her bed in her smalls painting her toe nails. Nor did he care that his messier half had somehow managed to destroy their tidy rooms with clothes, dishes, and books. In fact, he ignored her rude grunt of a greeting and grabbed a thick tome and decided he was going to enjoy himself with reading. 

Estinien thought he mattered. What a thought. What a day!

“What are you so giddy about?” Alisaie’s somber voice cut into his cheerful mood like a knife. 

Alphinaud shrugged lightly, his smile still on his lips, “Nothing. Just had a good morning.”

Slyly, Alisaie simpered up to Alphinaud with a devilish look on her face, “So you confessed?”

“Excuse me?” Alphinaud blustered half not believing they were back on this subject.

“You did say that you were going to speak to Estinien, did you not?” Alisaie asked, her eyebrows slightly knitting. 

Alphinaud sat a little straighter before saying bluntly, “None of your business. We simply talked and-“

“And it went nowhere… _typical_.” Alisaie muttered before crossing her arms. 

“He is staying a few days, is all.” He dismissed her only to be met with her stony expression. What had gotten into his sister? It dumbfounded him that his sister was so nosey suddenly. But Alphinaud crossed his arms, holding his book astride in his hand, and gave her the same look back. “We are having dinner tonight, and all shall be as it should.”

Exasperated, Alisaie let out a frustrated sound before flumping up her own hair. “Alphinaud, I swear to every God and Goddess you are fool to let this opportunity to slip through your fingers. Say something, I beseech you. Put me out of mine own _misery_.” 

Alphinaud chuckled, “Your misery. What about mine with you moseying about in my personal matters?” Alisaie shook her head and opened her mouth to argue but Alphinaud placed his hand up warningly, “Enough, Alisaie. You promised to stay out of this matter and I intend to hold you to this promise so help me.” 

Petulant yet quiet, Alisaie tilted her head to the side and shrugged. “Your mistake.” To which Alphinaud rolled his eyes. 

\----

 

Things could not have gone more annoying for Alisaie even if she were forced into a gaggle of little children and forced to play and listen to their nonsensical feelings. Alphinaud did indeed have dinner with Estinien. But they held it within their private chambers. Alisaie ignored the small party of two only to watch from her comfy couch as the two talked before delving into long silences and gushy stares. Her brother was even leaning his chin on his hands and smiling so coyly and enduringly that Alisaie was certain Estinien would rot from his sweetness. And the older Elezen seemed receptive and gave Alphinaud similar, although restrained, stares. 

To Alisaie, it was unbearable. 

“I would much like to see Southern Coerthas. Perhaps one day we can take a day journey and you can show me these sights you speak of.” Alphinaud’s voice dropped an octave and even leaned in with that same sickly-sweet smile that grinded Alisaie’s gears.

“Mmm.” Was Estinien’s intelligent answer before hiding an overly obvious smirk behind his pewter cup full to the brim with wine the two were gulping down to hide their anxieties. 

Alisaie wished to have a cup so she could drink until she erased her own memories of this particular night. As dramatic as her feelings were, she was certain they did not compare to the dramatic scene that was taking between the two males in her rooms. 

Alphinaud had demanded her to promise to not intervene. But as the night went on and Alphinaud and Estinien drank and became more insipid with their hidden romance, Alisaie began to have a dark thought enter her mind. She could interfere but perhaps on her brother’s behalf. She could garner the courage that Alphinaud lacked and give the two a push in the correct direction. 

Peering in the mirror, Alisaie looked at her likeness. It was a terrible idea, but as she watched Alphinaud let the wine take over his inhibitions to laugh joyfully while reaching over the table to grip Estinien’s arms, she hardened. 

\---

 

Estinien felt stiff after sitting and drinking with Alphinaud. It had been a pleasant evening, though his sister sat there watching them. That was more unnerving than Estinien wished to admit. But ultimately forgotten by Alphinaud’s charming smiles.

How Alphinaud’s eyes would beam up at him and his plump mouth always hesitated before speaking such flowery sentence that honestly went through one ear and out the other for Estinien. He was more hypnotized by the motion and sound of Alphinaud that he often tuned out whatever over sapid words Alphinaud spoke. And that would be just before shame settled in. 

Running his fingers through his hair, Estinien tried to not think of one of his closest friends. _Mooning after the boy. Admittedly not one of my finest moments._

Estinien blew out his candle and forced his mind to settle on something else other than Alphinaud Levilleur. He needed to empty out his mind. It was the hardest way to fall asleep but much safer than hugging his pillow close and imagining it was Alphinaud next to him. So many nights they had laid together for warmth and those were the nights Estinien slept fully. The tuft of hair would often be in his nose, smelling of berries and fire smoke from their camp. And the boy would often burrow his face into Estinien’s chest in which he would always wake to find himself holding Alphinaud close. 

Estinien felt his whole body relax at the thought and his breath began to deepen. But then, his ears heard the faint sounds of boots outside his door. After years of fighting, Estinien always slept with one ear to his surroundings and it took all of his will power to not reach for his dagger under pillows. The footsteps were familiar, light, and unthreatening. When the door clicked open, his body naturally stiffened, but the silhouette in the darkness made him growl out, “Alphinaud. Gods blood, what are you doing here-“

Estinien’s words were cut short when Alphinaud’s form rushed forward, his small hands smoothing from his chest to his shoulders. Uncertain, Estinien did not allow a single fiber in his body move. Just the weight of Alphinaud’s hands on his chest was enough to ignite a deep, hot fire in his stomach. More confident than Estinien would have ever thought Alphinaud was capable of, Alphinaud climbed onto his lap. Bony knees straddled Estinien’s hips and his breath stopped as the full weight and the scent of Alphinaud flooded his personal space. He smelt of berries, spice, and oddly… flowers.

“Alphinaud, what are you-“ Estinien tried to ask once only to have one finger brought to his lips to silence him. Lightly, Estinien felt Alphinaud’s nail trace the shape of his lips that had Estinien unevenly and shallowly gasping for air as his eyes shut at the electrifying sensation pricked his skin. 

_Was he? Is he?_ Estinien asked himself in anticipation that swung from pure horror to utter want.

The soft brushing of Alphinaud’s lips against his elicited a gasp and a shock that Estinien pulled back a slightly with a sharp intake of breath. The kiss had been so light, so cautious. Remaining just a few finger tips away from Estinien’s lips, Alphinaud’s eyes looked at him with a heaviness that made him appear so damn delectable. Strong fingers tangle in his hair and prompted Estinien into another kiss that Estinien hungrily accepted. This time, when they kissed, Estinien met the boy firmly, his hands gripping Alphinaud by the hips. So long he had wanted to feel him like this. So close, so warm. The loud gasp that Alphinaud emitted was like succor to his ears that Estinien wanted to hear over and over and over. 

And here he was, in his lap, kissing him, and holding him tight. A deep rumble emitted from Estinien’s chest when he felt Alphinaud’s fingers tug at his ears. Roughly, Estinien gripped Alphinaud’s ass and squeezed in approval. 

“Boy, you will be the end of me…” Estinien breathed against Alphinaud’s lips. The younger Elezen squirmed against him as Estinien felt wet lips on the crook of his neck. He shut his eyes, enjoying the adoration Alphinaud placed upon his skin. By the Goddess… Estinien shivered, completely unarmed by the boy’s sudden boldness. If he didn’t get a grip of himself, he would be the one sighing on his back and letting the smaller Elezen take the lead. And he was not one to submit so easily. Nothing would be more satisfying to Estinien than to have Alphinaud beneath him, breathless, pink from head to toe, while gripping Estinien needily for more. 

Groaning at the image, Estinien flipped Alphinaud onto his bed with the intent to make the boy into a disheveled mess. His weight pinned Alphinaud down as he dominated him with his larger body. His legs were firmly on either side of Alphinaud’s hips and Estinien grumbled in approval as he was pulled by his locks into another wet, yet yearning kiss. Heat gathered in his groin as he listened to the little sighs Alphinaud emitted. More. He wanted to hear more. Detaching himself from the boy’s mouth he made good use of it by nipping down the column of Alphinaud’s neck up to his long, elegant ears. Sharply, Estinien bit the very tip of one ear that caused Alphinaud let out a quite high-pitched moan that went straight to Estinien’s lengthening cock. Estinien let out a breathy chuckle before repeating the action once more giving the boy a taste of his own medicine. 

And he was so soft to touch. Estinien couldn’t help but running his hands over Alphinaud’s exposed neck. Rough as his hands were, he could feel the silkiness of Alphinaud’s skin as he explored downward over his chest. He was plumper than Estinien thought he would be. Probably having indulged in one too many pastries. Either way, Estinien made sure to thumb over Alphinaud’s clothed nipples before nipping harshly at his neck. Alphinaud’s hips ground against his and pleasure bloomed in his groin. Readjusting his hips, Estinien rocked back making sure the tip of his cock rubbed just right into the boy. 

Alphinaud was breathing heavily, thrashing his head back and forth as he clutched Estinien’s clothing. A wolfish smile graced Estinien’s lips before he reached underneath Alphinaud backside helped him rock against wanting to fill what reaction he caused to stir in the boy. But something was off with each movement of his hips he felt nothing against his own length.

That’s when Alphinaud’s hands reached out to his just began to push. At first Estinien thought that he was crushing the boy and lifted his torso off of the younger Elezen. But his small hands kept pushing and insisting for Estinien to sit up. A sinking feeling gripped Estinien’s stomach as he pulled away hastily. Had he gone too far? Had Alphinaud changed his mind? Every muscle in Estinien’s body stiffened as he pulled away and sat the edge of his bed, shame burning down his neck. He could hear the panting of Alphinaud’s heavy breath as he laid there for a few moments. 

“I should not have been so… bold.” Estinien settled on his thoughts. Though Alphinaud had been the one to instigate but perhaps his younger mind did not comprehend what it meant to appear in a man’s room and suddenly start kissing them out of sleep. Or perhaps Alphinaud was just curious. Either way, Estinien felt confused and a tad disheartened from the situation. The bed sunk behind him before Alphinaud’s smaller frame encircle him from behind. His soft lips grazed his ear before planting on kiss on his cheek. 

“Tomorrow…” Alphinaud breathed into his ear before placing another kiss just behind the ear that Estinien felt all the way to his groin. “Come see me tomorrow. Until then, rest.” His lips ran the shape of his ear and Estinien hardly could contain his arousal at the words. He wanted to push Alphinaud down and tell him ‘no he would not wait’. But he found himself oddly interested in Alphinaud’s game and nodded before saying in a thick voice, “Tomorrow, then. As you wish.” 

With that, Alphinaud removed himself from Estinien’s bed and room. His door clicking softly behind him. Estinien collapsed into his bed and slung both arms over his face. He had a painful erection that was straining in his pants. It was ignored as Estinien sat there with smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may, or may not be a little shit. I may, or may not have just written this chapter just to tease my girlfriend into oblivion. True smut comes next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning Alphinaud woke feeling rather relaxed despite drinking a little too much wine the previous night. Like always, his conversation with Estinien had been both stimulating and pleasant. And, if he played his cards right the rest of his day would be just as pleasant. So, when Alphinaud noted that his clothes were strewn about his room he took no notice to their peculiar misplacement. It was certainly his habit to place his dirty clothes neatly on a chair in the corner, but perhaps he had flung them off his body last night in favor of sleep. 

Nothing seemed amiss to Alphinaud. Not even when he saw his sister, her hair rather flat from a morning shower, looking smugly with her morning coffee. 

“Sleep well?” Alphinaud asked sleepily as he pulled up his own chair to pour himself a cup. 

Alisaie seem to only smile more broadly with a glint of a sense of accomplishment. “No, I cannot say I slept very well at all.”

Alphinaud found that rather curious. His sister did have bags under her eyes and an unkemptness that was even out of character for her. “Oh? Well you look rather chipper for someone lacking sleep.” 

He said it with little thought. As if he were discussing the weather, but Alisaie just hummed to herself and her smile grew even broader. 

Flicking his eyes to his twin sister, Alphinaud grew suspicious. “What are you hiding?” he demanded in an even voice. 

“Something delicious.” Alisaie answered before giving him a wicked smile. 

Something he would not approve of. Alphinaud saw it written on her face and a deep sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

“You promised you would not meddle.” Alphinaud warned as he reached to pour himself some coffee.

Alisaie brought her hands up in defense and said, “I did nothing.” How she singsonged her words did nothing to improve Alphinaud’s faith in her. But not wishing to fight so early in the morning, Alphinaud ignored her and sipped his hot coffee slowly. Whatever she had done, he suspected it would come to light. 

“I plan to have breakfast with him.” Alphinaud divulged his plans mildly to which Alisaie looked away covering her mouth. 

“Enjoy your morning.” Alisaie muffled into her palm, her ears turning red. The alarms were going off in his head. But, even though Alphinaud had consumed much wine the night before, he remembered his sister going to bed. There simply was not enough time to have bumped into Estinien and meddle in his affairs. Whatever she was up to, Alphinaud could only guess that it would annoy him by afternoon. 

“Alisaie, I swear to the gods if you have done something there will be hell to pay.” Alphinaud tightly said as he stood and began to ready for his morning meal with Estinien. 

By the time he emerged from his room, Alisaie was already gone. Alphinaud did not know if this was a good sign or a bad one due to her current fascination with his personal life. Despite the trepidation pounding in his heart, Alphinaud squared his shoulders and left his rooms. Walking down to the tavern Estinien resided in Alphinaud began to look forward to meeting with his friend. The previous night had been full of wine, but Alphinaud remembered the heat of Estinien gaze. He had had his friend’s full attention and what more could he had honestly asked for?

The tavern Estinien currently resided in was rather seedy, and honestly not surprising for Alphinaud. In a lot of ways, it reminded him of the Drunken Knight with its cheep ale and less than refine usual customers. A perfect place for an ex-Ishgardian dragoon to make his stay when visiting friends. Cheap, no hassle of maids, and like-minded company for Estinien. Though it made Alphinaud wonder how Estinien could stand being around him as often as they were these past few days, or even Aymeric for that matter. 

Slipping through the door way, Alphinaud made his way up a staircase that creaked miserably even under his weight. A few poorly dressed individuals were stocking the halls of various stages of undress. His cheeks flushed and Alphinaud was only happy to knock on Estinien’s door when he saw a woman waltz out her door with barely a night shift on. The previous day when he had come for breakfast with Estinien, he had arrived much earlier before people were beginning to rouse. It had saved him the indecent exposures from strangers. 

_Gods be good, I think I shall die from embarrassment!_ Alphinaud thought briefly as he waited for Estinien to answer. 

His door swung open only seconds later and Alphinaud found himself blushing when he realized that Estinien was bare chested and wearing loose sleeping pants. Without meaning to, Alphinaud’s eyes swept down his torso to his protruding hip bones and lower. 

“G-Good morning, Estinien.” Alphinaud swallowed awkwardly as he tried to not look at every bare inch of undress Estinien was currently in. “I perhaps came at an inconvenient time?” 

“Don’t be foolish.” Estinien said before a large, warm hand settled on Alphinaud’s back and guided him inside. 

On his table food was already laid out and Alphinaud was surprised that Estinien made zero effort to pull on a shirt. Not that Alphinaud minded, or well perhaps his heart did, for it was beating hazardously against his ribcage. Estinien settled into a chair before prompting Alphinaud to sit, which he did with his eyes glued to the floor. His cheeks burned so hotly that he could feel the heat radiating from them. 

“Eat.” Estinien said and Alphinaud nodded before giving himself a peak at Estinien whom was looking at him rather smugly. 

_Is he enjoying my discomfort?_

Shakily, Alphinaud reached for a roll before bringing it to his mouth for a small nibble. Lazily Estinien reclined back and stretched, and Alphinaud’s eyes widened and almost dropped his roll. The corded muscles flexed and pulled with Estinien’s movement that left Alphinaud’s already dry mouth drier. Caught staring, Alphinaud jumped in his seat and he coughed nervously behind his hand. 

“Like what you see?” Estinien asked bluntly, making Alphinaud’s embarrassment all the more heavy. 

“You are very appealing.” Alphinaud answered as neutrally as he could, and this seemed to only make Estinien hum more with cockiness. 

“Mmm, I’m glad you think so.” The huskiness in Estinien’s voice made Alphinaud bite his lip as he side glanced his friend. “You know, you made me think a lot last night.”

“D-Did I?” Alphinaud squeaked as he placed his roll onto the table, no longer able to pretend to be eating. 

_What had I said to leave such a heavy thought in his mind._ Alphinaud wracked his brain, but only came back with warm carefree conversation. 

The energy that Estinien possessed that morning seemed to be overflowing and before Alphinaud could say anything further, his friend was standing above with each hand on his shoulder. Caged, Estinien bent down so the strands of his hair spilled over Alphinaud’s neck and shoulders. He was so close he could smell the coffee on Estinien’s breath and see the faint lines around his mouth he had gained from his years of stress and frowning. He was, in short, impossibly close. So much so that Alphinaud found his eyes darting to Estinien’s mouth.

 _If I just leant in only a hair’s breath I’d be kissing him._ Alphinaud noted as his blood grew both hot and cold. 

“You were like a little minx. All tied up around me and very luxurious in your attentions.” Estinien practically breathed into Alphinaud. Estinien’s nose bumped against the side of Alphinaud’s ear before he felt the most electrifying sensation of a light, but wet kiss be planted just behind his ear. 

The pulse to Alphinaud’s groin was so sudden and extreme that a rather loud moan escaped his lips. Shocked from the sudden rush of arousal Alphinaud clasped his hands over his mouth as he stiffened in both horror and embarrassment. Estinien, on the other hand, let out a rich chuckle in Alphinaud’s ear before he ran a thumb along Alphinaud’s jaw and tilted his head upwards. 

“What are you being so coy, boy? You did promise me more in the morrow. And I plan to collect.” Alphinaud had no time to even questioned as to what Estinien even meant before the older Elezen’s lips descended upon Alphinaud’s in a needy kiss. Shaking in his seat, Alphinaud hands awkwardly placed themselves on Estinien’s chest, not sure if he should push away or not. His mind was addled from Estinien’s mouth and he could not process how and why Estinien was kissing him. 

As Estinien parted from Alphinaud’s lips, the texture in parting sent a shiver down Alphinaud’s spine and heavy need began to settle in his stomach. For a moment, Alphinaud thought of boldly reaching up and yanking Estinien back into another kiss. His breath was coming in quick secession as Estinien pulled away with slight worry written in his face. 

“Are you alright, Alphinaud? Was my kiss not to your liking?” Estinien asked jokingly but the rawness in his voice cued the vulnerability that he was trying to guise with confidence. 

Not enjoying Estinien’s kiss was out of the question for Alphinaud who was sitting in his chair, shaking with such energy that he felt as he needed to run both a malm and wrap his arms around Estinien’s neck and beg for more. He just wanted to know how they had moved to this very moment. But Alphinaud felt at that very moment he needed to reject his inquisitive mind and instead react. 

“P-Perhaps I need another to come up with a sound conclusion.” Alphinaud murmured his eyes flicking to Estinien’s quirked lips. 

With a breathy laugh, Estinien whispered, “Who am I to deny such a request?” 

Lips melded together and Alphinaud readily returned the kiss as his fingers coiled into Estinien’s hair. This was all the encouragement Estinien needed before he reached down and scooped Alphinaud out of his chair. Gently Estinien laid Alphinaud on his unmade bed before leaning over the smaller Elezen to return a few more feverish kisses. Alphinaud thought for sure he must be dreaming as he allowed his hands to roam over every bare inch of Estinien’s skin. The lightness of his fingers made Estinien’s muscles twitch and he broke the kiss with a mirthful chuckle. 

“What’s wrong, Alphinaud? You were much bolder the previous night. I thought for certain you would be using your nails to skin me.” Alphinaud’s cheeks flushed at Estinien’s words, trying to remember leaving his bed to give Estinien a visit last night. Had he so wantonly attacked Estinien the previous night to not remember it? As Estinien’s lips attached themselves to his collarbone, Alphinaud knew he would remember the way his body burned as it did now, the way his hips begged him to grind against Estinien to feel a fragment of relief in his groin, or the pleasant sounds Estinien made each time Alphinaud tried to meld his body completely against Estinien’s. 

But as Alphinaud’s chest began to rise in excited exertion, he found he did not care for the finer details, he just wanted more. And he practically bowed his back completely off the bed when he felt Estinien’s rather rough and cold fingers graze under his shirt and over his stomach. Fingers made it was up to Alphinaud’s nipples to pluck and twist them. Alphinaud took in a sharp of breath at the somewhat pleasant feeling but his mind remained focused on Estinien’s other hand that was trailing down his hipbones and into his inner thigh. 

“Gods be good.” Alphinaud cried out as Estinien’s wandering hand swept upwards, completely missing Alphinaud’s aching groin. There was no hiding how aroused he was from a little kissing and a little touching, and Estinien was no doubt torturing him. 

“Pants tight, boy?” Estinien asked in his ear before melded their hips together. The friction made Alphinaud bite his lip as he held back a moan that wanted to tear between his lips to which Estinien chuckled. “Sit up one moment.” Estinien says as he bends back onto his haunches. The fabric around his groin is tented and Alphinaud cannot help but stare. His heart was pounding in his ears loudly as he felt Estinien’s fingers urge him to take off his robe and tunic. To which Alphinaud did, awkwardly tossing his garments onto the floor and looking away as the full heat of his cheeks could be seen flooding down his neck and chest. 

_I must look like a nervous child._ Alphinaud thought bitterly as he wrapped his arms around his much smaller frame. 

“Are you alright?” Estinien asked as he took Alphinaud’s shaking hands in his. “Do you wish for me to stop?”

Alphinaud found himself shaking his head despite his nerves and answered, “I am just overeager… and perhaps a tad anxious.”

Estinien looked at him, amused before leaning down and nipping harshly against Alphinaud’s creamy collarbone. “Well I assure you this will be the most pleasurable experience you shall have ever ventured into to date.” Estinien nipped downwards his tongue joining his teeth as swirled over one nipple to the next. “In fact, I plan to make you howl, Alphinaud.” Further down, Estinien’s head went his hair tickled Alphinaud’s skin in a stimulating way that had him making a small sound in his throat. When Estinien’s mouth finally rested on his prominent bulge Alphinaud was panting loudly and shaking. “But that will only be before I turn you into a mewling mess.” 

To this, Estinien’s mouth formed its way around Alphinaud’s clothed cock making the younger Elezen buck and claw at the sheets beneath him. “E-Est-inien.” He choked between clenched teeth. 

Only a humming sound was returned as he felt his lips run long the form of his cock straight to the head only to mouth it. Helpless, Alphinaud could only take in sharp breaths as he felt his penis throb and leak pre-cum into his pants. He didn’t think he could last much longer, so inexperienced as he was. Estinien seemed to know this and lifted himself from Alphinaud’s groin to give him the biggest, roguish smile Alphinaud had ever seen. Allowing Alphinaud to come down, Estinien rubbed his sides lightly for a few minutes until Alphinaud’s breathing became light pants. 

“You want more?” Estinien asked and Alphinaud nodded fervently, unable to speak. Gripping Alphinaud by the hips, Estinien yanked down his pants and smalls in one motion. Embarrassment flooded Alphinaud as he hissed as his erection sprung upwards into the cool air. He couldn’t bare to look and swung one arm over his eyes as he just laid there, open mouth, and panting slightly. The roughness of Estinien’s hands could be felt massaging his thighs for several moments. Each time Estinien got a little bit closer, Alphinaud felt his dick twitch and dribble a little more on to his stomach. Strands of hair brushed the base of his erection before he felt the hot humidness of Estinien’s breath to which Alphinaud couldn’t help but gyrate his hips upwards. Firmly Estinien held his hips downwards before Alphinaud felt the first touch of Estinien’s lips grazing along his shaft. 

“By the h-heavens!” Alphinaud choked as felt him drag his lips from base to tip. The light stimulation was torturous. And Estinien did this a few more times before on his last trip up to the tip he allowed his lips to wrap it and suck lightly. 

Snapping forward, Alphinaud found his hands in Estinien’s hair as he kept his eyes firmly shut. The flat of Estinien’s tongue ran upwards, licking up all the wetness that Alphinaud had leaked. He hummed once again and Alphinaud peaked downwards and saw Estinien leaning on his elbow looking at him dilated eyes. His rough hand stroked Alphinaud lightly and the mere image sent a throb straight to Alphinaud’s balls. It was all too much. 

“Look at me.” Estinien commanded gruffly. “Or I will sit here all day and overstimulate you.” To which, Estinien brought his mouth down and pulled down Alphinaud’s foreskin only to swirl the tip of his tongue over the exposed head. 

A keening sound erupted from Alphinaud as his grip on Estinien’s tightened and his back bowed once again. Breathing loudly through his nose Alphinaud struggled to say, “I-I shall b-burst if I… if I look.” 

“Then burst. But burst while looking at me.” Estinien said simply before running his tongue from base to tip once more. 

Alphinaud pulsated at his words and let out a whimper before ever so slowly opening his eyes. Estinien gave him a wicked look before saying, “That’s better. Now watch as I take you in.” 

When Estinien’s lips latched onto Alphinaud’s cock proper, his eyes grew, and his heels dug into the bed. With great skill, the former Dragoon bobbed his head until his nose reached Alphinaud’s pubic bone. The hot cavern of Estinien’s mouth and throat made every muscle in Alphinaud’s body tense as he suctioned and bobbed upwards. 

Good to his word, Alphinaud kept his eyes locked on Estinien’s. He bit his mouth harshly with each sweeping motion of Estinien’s wet, hot, and velvety mouth. Alphinaud’s tiny thighs began to quake as his breathing increased in harshness. But Estinien did not let up, but looked pleased as his tongue lapped underside of Alphinaud’s shaft. One, last, powerful suck from Estinien and Alphinaud felt himself burst, ropes of cum shot out of him into Estinien’s waiting mouth. Going numb and shaking from the pleasure that rolled down Alphinaud’s spine, he watched in a daze as Estinien greedily sucked him dry and swallow every last bit. 

As Estinien released him from his mouth as Alphinaud collapsed onto his back and basked euphorically. The bed bent under Estinien’s weight as he climbed higher until his breath gazed over Alphinaud’s cheek before placing a lazy kiss on Alphinaud’s pliant ones. Playfully, Estinien swiped his tongue against Alphinaud’s so he could get a taste of his own seed. Still a mushy mess, Alphinaud gladly accepted as he laid comfortably on his back. 

With hooded eyes, Alphinaud looked at his friend who now parted their kiss to sweep his eyes over Alphinaud. Shyness tingled in the back of Alphinaud’s mind as Estinien murmured, “Do you wish for more?” 

Alphinaud nodded slowly, unable to speak. But Estinien gave him a broad smile that was tinged with hunger. The older Elezen stood from the bed and confidently crossed his small, drab room for his pack that held much of what Estinien owned as he traveled from one destination to the next. After a few moments of rummaging he was back with a vial of oil that had Alphinaud swallowing thickly. 

Taking in the trepidation that was plainly spelt on Alphinaud’s face, Estinien asked carefully, “You can tell me to stop whenever, boy. Come.” Estinien said confidently as he sat on the bed and pattered his lap. “Sit on my lap.” 

Nodding, Alphinaud did as he was told and sat on Estinien’s thighs and wrapped his legs around his hips. Every fiber of Estinien’s muscles could be felt along with the heat of his body. Trembling hands came to rest on Estinien’s chest before Alphinaud nuzzled into Estinien’s neck. A soft chuckle reverberated through Estinien’s chest before he stated, “Last night you acted as if you would climb me.” 

“Then you surely must have had quite the dream, Estinien. For I naught know how to climb a tree.” Alphinaud answered only to feel Estinien’s body quake in suppressed laughter from the obvious truth.

Estinien’s voice cracked humorously and he state, “Aye, but you will be learning this morning.” His rough hands grazed over Alphinaud’s rump before giving it a light and playful smack. 

Alphinaud’s heart stuttered at Estinien’s insinuations only to have his warm lips engulf his once more. A humming was emitted from Estinien’s throat as his hand began to caress Alphinaud’s bottom once more. Playful fingers needed his flesh before delving into his cleft, grazing his hole. His hips cantered upwards as Alphinaud felt heat burn into his cheeks. To which Estinien broke their kiss to tease him once more, “Surely you experimented.” 

The question completely unarmed Alphinaud, his body freezing in embarrassment his eyes wide and unmoving from Estinien’s blunt and confident face. “I… suppose it’s possible.”

Estinien grunted, “You’re mighty vague for a diplomat. Especially for one who is as naked as you on my lap.” 

Swallowing thickly, Alphinaud saw his friend’s point. “I have delved into it some…” his words creaked out of his throat as he heard the vial of oil being popped open. 

“Good, then you know to relax.” Estinien stated as he poured oil on to the tips of his fingers to which Alphinaud nodded as he looked downwards and away from Estinien’s gaze. 

The pair of sleeping pants that Estinien still wore was tented with his friend’s arousal. Alphinaud let his hands slide from Estinien’s shoulders down his chest to his stomach, but halting as he felt Estinien’s fingers begin to prod his entrance. Closing his eyes from a moment, Alphinaud felt a surge of arousal at Estinien’s ministrations but also felt a hunger grow in his stomach. A strong innate instinct festered in Alphinaud, encouraging him to grip the length that was hidden from him. Hands slightly shaking, Alphinaud decided to take the first plunge of that night and allowed himself to palm the length of Estinien.

A sharp hissing sound emitted from Estinien’s lips and he readily bucked his hips. Encouraged, Alphinaud gripped the shaft and stroked him rather lightly. For the first time of the night, Alphinaud saw a pinkness form upon Estinien’s cheeks as his eyes closed shut. His lips were taunt and Estinien visibly clenched his teeth when Alphinaud applied pressure to the tip of his cock with his palm. 

“Are you trying to break me, boy, before I have my fun?” Estinien asked in a husky yet shaky voice that reached Alphinaud’s groin. 

“Tis what you have been trying to do to me all this morning.” Alphinaud stated rather calmly even though his heart was still racing with nerves. Perhaps seeing Estinien react so gave him a boost of confidence he needed, all Alphinaud knew is he needed and wanted more. Stopping his stroking action, Alphinaud motioned to Estinien’s pants and said, “Perhaps we should… I mean, it is not fair that I’m you know… bare to you while you are clothed.” 

Estinien made an approving grumbling sound before he began to shift and try to divest himself of his pants. After tossing them across the room, Alphinaud settled on his lap once more. Leaning down, Estinien attached his lips to Alphinaud’s neck, biting and sucking his way down to his collarbone. Titling his head to the side, Alphinaud allowed his hands to travel down Estinien’s stomach and grip him once more. He could feel the heated velvety texture in his palm as he stroked him. Uneven breaths of air tickled his ears as Estinien made his way to the tip of his Alphinaud’s ear leaving in wake dozens of heated and rushed kisses. 

Desperate sounds emitted from Alphinaud’s throat his Estinien sucked on the sensitive tip and he could feel a dribble of pre-cum gather at his own hardening arousal. “D-Damn you, Estinien.” Alphinaud stuttered as he became so overwhelmed by Estinien’s wondering mouth that he wrapped his arms around Estinien’s neck and melded himself to his body. Two greedy hands returned to his rump and gripped him once more. 

“Don’t stop with your hand, Alphinaud.” Estinien insisted desperately before grabbing the vial once more. Alphinaud complied with full confidence, using the same tricks that he used on himself when in privacy of his own rooms. His eyes flicked downwards from the deep red arousal of Estinien’s cock to his eyes that looked down at him greedily. Without warning he felt a wet finger probe him and breech him suddenly causing Alphinaud to emit a choked moan. 

Estinien cautiously withdrew and slid in another finger. The stretch was a little unpleasant, but the gentle stroking stoked a need in Alphinaud. His mouth hung open as the pleasure bloomed and his hips began to move with Estinien’s hand. Alphinaud’s own stroking hand had almost halted completely as he closed his eyes in took in the penetrating sensation. It felt good, better than anything he had done to himself. And he simply wanted more. 

“Look at me.” Estinien commanded once more shaking Alphinaud from his hungry thoughts. “Gods, look at me, yes like that.” 

Alphinaud was greeted by Estinien’s intense stare as his scissored his fingers deep inside Alphinaud. “Ah- Estinien…” He moaned out as he pushed back onto Estinien’s hand. 

“Don’t look away. I plan to take you in my lap with you looking at me just like that.” Estinien said before taking his free hand tilting Alphinaud’s head. His lips grazed Alphinaud’s before he whispered, “I want to see the proof of my ministrations on your face, boy. I want to see first hand how your mouth moves as you call out my name.” Entranced, Alphinaud nodded, and Estinien smiled at him triumphantly before kissing him fully on the lips, eyes still open and taking in every emotion on Alphinaud’s face. 

Breaking the kiss, Estinien handed Alphinaud the vial and had him pour the oil into his hands. He took Estinien in hand and stroked him firmly and confidently. The jitters he had felt earlier were masked by Estinien’s gaze and the desperate want to be penetrated by the older Elezen. His fingers removed themselves and Alphinaud was already getting on his haunches. He wrapped his arms around Estinien’s neck as he allowed his friend to run his aching cock along the cleft of Alphinaud’s ass. Twice he allowed the head of his cock to push firmly against his hole before teasingly grinding against Alphinaud some more. 

The rapid beating in Alphinaud’s chest could be heard in his ears loudly, however, when he felt Estinien position his tip against him. He pushed hard enough that he could feel himself part and the head sink in slightly without actually penetrating him. Preparing himself for the discomfort he knew would come Alphinaud closed his eyes before quickly opening them again. 

“That’s right.” Estinien reminded him. “Keep looking at me.” 

Alphinaud’s eyes grew large as he felt Estinien push forward, the resistance of his hole gave way to the slippery oil and hardness of Estinien’s length entered. An overwhelming pain that was on the borderline of being pleasurable and awful speared into Alphinaud and his fingers clenched Estinien’s shoulders harshly. But he kept his eyes on Estinien as his face contorted and his body broke out into a cold sweat. Estinien withdrew slightly before rocking deeper causing Alphinaud to shiver and shake slightly. 

But Alphinaud kept his eyes locked with Estinien to which his friend growled out, “That’s it. Keep looking at me as I fuck you open.” 

Estinien’s filthy words went straight to Alphinaud’s cock and his flagging erection from the initial pain began to stir. His hips began to move back in interest as Estinien carved his way in, trying to bottom out in Alphinaud. With every withdrawal, Alphinaud could feel himself cling to Estinien rigid flesh. His breath hitched each time his body clenched painfully around him but at the same time his own arousal beaded more pre-cum. Alphinaud found himself stuck in sweet agony as he finally felt Estinien’s pelvis against his own ass. 

For several minutes, Alphinaud sat there panting and biting his lip. Estinien’s face was flushed and his eyes heavily lidded. He looked like a gorgeous Halonic statue the way he was so confident after surging his flesh into Alphinaud’s body. Completely composed while Alphinaud was a quiver mess. When Estinien did lean forward to give Alphinaud a few more kisses, he accepted them in a needy and sloppy mess. Alphinaud clung to him as he felt the needy want and desire to be taken by his friend and lover. As if Estinien could hear his thoughts, he began to pull out so that his tip only remained and forced himself back inside. 

“Yes!” Alphinaud cried out and his back bowed out and his ass ground down against Estinien. Eyes narrowed and a smirk on his face, Alphinaud felt Estinien’s fingers grip his hips roughly before setting a confident pace. 

“You like that, boy?” Estinien grunted as his hips buck upwards and into Alphinaud. Cheeks heated, Alphinaud nodded, his fist flying to his mouth as his body quivered around Estinien. It was intense as body was jolted with each deep thrust. His shaft bounced freely against his stomach, dribbling pre-cum with each slapping sound of flesh against flesh. 

Estinien’s strong arms pushed Alphinaud forward for a kiss, forcing his hips upwards which changed the angles of Estinien’s thrusts in such a way that Alphinaud gasped against his lips. “Ah! Ah- B-By the heavens, Estinien!” Alphinaud moaned as he bowed his back more to increase the penetration.

Estinien’s eyes smoldered at the delicious sounds Alphinaud made and readily snapped his hips rapidly. “That’s it, boy. Let me fuck you. Just. Like. This.” With each word he snapped his hips harshly overwhelming Alphinaud with a both a delicious burning ache to arousing helplessness that caused his own shaft to pulse and dribble more. 

“Yes, just like that. Oh Goddess, Estinien please keep-“ Alphinaud’s voice hitched as he felt Estinien’s fingers find his tip and lightly stroke it. “Keep fuck- keep-“ Shame burned on his face as he tried out the same filthy words Estinien had. They did not roll of his tongue, but it rewarded him with a teeth smashing kiss that was mostly tongue and desperate breathing. 

Estinien increased the pressure on his tip and timed it with his thrusts. The duel sensations caused Alphinaud to burry his head into Estinien’s neck, breaking contact for the first time since Estinien had plunged into his hole. Estinien didn’t seem to mind as he held Alphinaud closer, almost tenderly, before applying a few kisses and nips to his ear. Alphinaud’s body was turning into mush as he helplessly clung to Estinien as his body clenched tightly around him each time he withdrew. 

“Oh heavens, Estinien.” Alphinaud kept whispering into his friend’s neck as he burrowed his face more. 

“Feels good. You’re so damn tight on my cock.” Estinien grunted as his hips began to lose rhythm and became desperate. “By the Goddess, I just want to feel you come undone on my cock, Alphinaud. Look at me.”

Alphinaud readily untangled himself from Estinien’s neck and looked at his friend as he asked, “Are you close? You’re practically quivering against me.”

“Yes.” Alphinaud instantly answered, biting his lip as he felt himself clench down particularly hard as he felt his erection throb perilously close. 

“I as well.” Estinien panted. “How do you want me to-“

“Inside.” Alphinaud didn’t even let Estinien finish his sentence, causing Estinien to physically blush and swallow thickly. 

“Then move with me like this.” Estinien commanded, his husky voice cracking slightly. Alphinaud’s hips were guided so that he met Estinien’s hips perfectly as he slid up into him. They created a well-oiled motion as they panted and clenched at one another. 

Alphinaud could feel his heart beginning to race and his hole twitch before he felt the tightening of an impending orgasm. Eyes heavily lidded, Alphinaud let out a small, quiet, “Oh” before his whole body spasmed into release. Estinien was not far behind, grunting and harshly thrusting into Alphinaud before stilling with a hiss. It was Estinien who broke eye contact as he closed his eyes shut harshly as his shaft throbbed before releasing warmly into Alphinaud. With a few, light thrusts, Estinien removed himself from Alphinaud before collapsing back onto the bed with a satisfied groan. 

Exhausted and sore, Alphinaud found himself curling up beside Estinien. His brain whirled from the sudden sexual encounter with Estinien. Though it had left him sore yet quite satisfied, Alphinaud could not understand how he ended up in his friends embrace painting and begging for more. A tinge of nervousness ate at him for a moment but was quelled as Estinien lazily stroked his hair. Multiple kisses were applied to the crown of Alphinaud’s head and he wrapped himself tightly around Estinien. 

_I cannot even begin to comprehend how we have gotten here. But I cannot find myself to complain._ Alphinaud thought as he pecked Estinien’s chest lazily. Since the Dragonsong war he had pined for Estinien and suddenly he had woken up and his wants were delivered to his feet. The way that Estinien pulled Alphinaud crushingly into his chest showed that his friend was in agreement. Estinien’s nose prodded through his hair and breathed deeply. 

“To think you’d ever want me.” Estinien murmured almost silently. 

“I could say the same.” Alphinaud answered comfortably. 

“Mmm, but you ran off so quickly last night, I thought for sure I chased you off.” Estinien clarified. “I suppose you wanted to tease me? Like a dog chasing for a bone?”

To this Alphinaud squirmed until he freed himself of Estinien’s grip and looked up at his friend with a serious face, “Estinien, I know not what you speak of. I did not visit you last night.”

“You most certainly did. I could still smell you in my sheets this morning.” Estinien insisted. 

To which Alphinaud opened his mouth to argue only to pause. Eyes shining with irritation Alphinaud practically snapped, “And you said I climbed you like a tree, like I was bold in my actions?” Estinien, cautiously nodded, his eyes knitted in confusion. 

Of course and the bold twin is not me. Alphinaud thought bitterly as he began to finally build the pieces together. “Ali- _fucking_ -siae.” 

He felt Estinien push Alphinaud’s shoulders back as he quizzically looked down at the smaller Elezen with slight alarm. “Did something happen?”

“No.” Alphinaud said hurriedly as he tried to smother the hot anger he felt in his stomach. The mere thought of Estinien finding out of his sister's laison frightened Alphinaud. He loved his sister enough to not wish whatever Estinien would no doubt dish upon Alisaie if he discovered the truth. His disturbed thoughts were luckily all forgotten when he felt Estinien’s firm lips against his. 

It was like a smoothing balm, especially when Estinien nipped Alphinaud’s lip playfully. When they broke the kiss and Alphinaud was greeted by a lopsided smirk his heart was too busy soaring to give his sister a second thought. How Alphinaud had stumbled into Estinien’s arms could be analyzed later, but at that very moment he wished to only be held. Relaxing into his embrace, Alphinaud found himself dozing as he relished the skin on skin contact of his… lover. A small smile formed onto Alphinaud’s lips at the realization as he drifted off in the morning light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this. I know last chapter I tried to trick you all with that scene. No in chapter 2 Alphinaud does not visit Estinien and instead Alisaie does. Which allowed me to have fun with this smut filled chapter. Sorry it took forever to finish this. I plan to work on my other fic and update it next before starting another one. Thanks for all the comments and kudos while you all waited for the next installment!

**Author's Note:**

> Also I really tried to highlight the sibling relationship between Alphinaud and Alisaie. In ARR I always had this feeling that they loved each other but didn't necessarily get along all the time. And while in SB that has been toned down, I do think that these two really fought as children and probably have little tiffs with each other in private.


End file.
